Ad personam tragicam
by Adrian Leverkuhn
Summary: I pensieri di Draco Malfoy oltre la maschera, la "persona tragica". Il contenuto sottintende uno slash D/H. Versio in fieri
1. Narcisus, Melanconia

"It is difficult not to be unjust to what one loves."

È difficile non essere ingiusti nei confronti di ciò che si ama.

(…)

"The world is made by the singer for the dreamer."

Il mondo è fatto dal cantore per il sognatore.

(…)

"(…)the life is terribly deficient in the form. Its catastrophes happen in the wrong way and to the wrong people. There is a grotesque horror about its comedies, and its tragedies seem to culminate in farce. One is always wounded when one approaches it. Things last either too long, or not long enough."

La vita è terribilmente insufficiente nella forma. Le sue catastrofi accadono nel modo sbagliato e alla gente sbagliata. C'è un orrore grottesco nelle sue commede, e le sue tragedie sembrano culminare nella farsa. Si è sempre feriti quando la si avvicina. Le cose durano troppo oppure troppo poco.

(…)

"Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth"

L'uomo è meno se stesso quando parla in prima persona. Dagli una maschera e ti dirà la verità.

O. Wilde, "The critic as artist"

Narcisus

E ero qui, a favellar di me col vento,

a volgere le voci

ogni momento, ad inseguire i segni

degli astri falsi, e dei tuoi passi.

Restavo qui, narrando l'eresie

Di noi bambini, e le promesse infrante

Che ti lessi negli occhi.

Sibilo di silenzio s'è adagiato

Sulle mie spalle immote,

ultima eco di storie remote,

tratti dei miei disegni:

Narciso sfortunato senza specchio.

Melanconia

E qui non più, non più con passo uguale

Scesero sere,

Perse,

svanite chimere del cielo australe,

sere dal suon soave,

sterili ombre, riflessi del mare,

sere da sezionare, e squartare,

da seppellire intere

sul cumulo della memoria, vana

ch'a nulla vale, ch'a nulla vale!

Non torneranno più con passo uguale.

E non si può che andare

Verso valli disperse

Dove non batte il sole; e verso aurore

Nuove, diverse, al ciel boreale

Dove gli specchi dipinti colgono

Il lieve rumore del cuore; e tace

La solitaria voce.


	2. Dalla torre tronca, Claustrale

Dalla torre tronca

Sempre lo stesso ragno torna:

posa sul vetro; e il vento passa.

Truce è la torma, truce torma

Discinta dai giorni, di notti

Senza dimenticanza, alcuna.

Sorge la luna.

Tremule l'ombre, trema il lago,

il lago col suo tremolare

azzurro. Albo quel passo vago

e sospeso sulla laguna

segna la luna.

E geme; il pianto di sirene

Geme; gemono capinere

E fiere alle stelle serene

Dove relitti recan l'armi,

i sogni, i fati, alla Fortuna.

Muta è la luna.

Destino ferito di mano,

di misera mano plebea,

prosegue un po' oltre, lontano

dall'ombra che il cielo rompeva.

L'alma del grano digiuna;

è languida Luna.

Fruscia il silenzio, foglia in foglia,

al tocco, e facile la foglia 

s'abbandona. Distinta doglia

piange la pietra, guglia in guglia,

con la foglia crepita bruna.

Cala la luna.

Claustrale 

Le suole delle suore suoneranno

Silentemente il peso delle estati

Trascorse su sepolcri sconsacrati

E sorde sulle rocche dei castelli

Disabitati e vuoti.

Anni novelli, anni vacui, anni belli

Son quelli della pietra sgretolata

E lì nei chiostri muti mormorata

Come parola dolce, prece, mia memoria

Dimenticata e quieta.

La sagoma silente, solitaria

Di quella torre tronca in lontananza

È un gemito taciuto, una lagnanza

Che dice dell'amore degli dèi,

di gelida innocenza.

Umana è la mia voce e i passi miei

Con la pretesa d'esser contro il niente

E di condurti al varco dolcemente

Delle cose inestinte ormai perdute

Morte tacitamente.

Le sagome, del vespro le vedute

Tarde ci invocano, luci fugaci,

vetuste ci invocano, piaghe voraci,

- sordi ci invocano i soffi sfioriti –

tutte le notti, e i baci.


	3. Lamentazione, Dietro il monte

Lamentazione

Vedevo tutto così chiaro, d'una luce che fa male

Agli occhi, e candide le labbra tue, bianche

Le braccia a te, divinità, brunita e scura amante-

Brunita, silenziosa notte tremante; acqua,

pelle brunita e scarna, pelle brunita, pelle nota, ansante.

Tiepida terra tetra, dolce dimenticanza,

tonante e muta è scesa, dove non so, non ha importanza

alcuna – la cieca eco che si consuma ancora,

pallida aurora nuova, sorta appena, la cantilena

per la cicala morta – Dio, dio, non gli importa!

Dietro il monte

Dove s'inclina appena il guardo dietro il monte

Pende tremendo il peso della tua fronte.

Palpita dolcemente, anima mia, incantatrice;

tentenna dolcemente, passo, per via.

Ascolta il suo silenzio ostinato e stanco, e frugalo

Fin quando sorga un canto segreto e sconfinato.

E tremino le grida delle gufe, sulle sue ciglia

Schiuse e assorte, dolci più della morte,

scorte sperse lontano e inseguite, inseguite invano

dove s'inclina appena il guardo al monte.


	4. Senza titolo

*

Pagammo con la gioia nostra gloria

E ci chiedemmo ancora e ancora

Se valse la pena. Valse la pena.

Ora tacciano le campane

Ch'a festa, a bando, battêr nostro nome

Su stuoli di suoni lontani,

la lenta cantilena alle tue mani

languide, albe, di tenerezza,

spoglie delle fatiche fatte, mani

intessute di pietra e brezza.

Restano ombre dei pini, e dèi pagani.

*

In tutto questo niente

Siamo ancora noi così innocenti

Da non versare lacrime slavate

Sul simulacro sporco di noi stessi.

In tutte queste sere

I nostri passi pure sono soli

Accompagnati da toccate e fughe

E corse lunghe, ed infiniti voli.

Con tutti i miei dolori rassegnati

Con gli anni ritrovati

Il peso dei peccati sconfessati,

con quello di noi stessi,

con la tua ombra china

tutto è perfetto e giusto,

s'è già saldato il pegno del mio pianto

sopra ogni legge, su chi, oltre qui,

fuggì, così, li gesti, i giochi umani,

su quelli ch'ascoltarono

la notte fra le mani,

pavida, pura, breve;

ch'udirono il languir delle lumache.

Fredda è la terra, e le promesse vaghe;

non striscio, non ritorno più da lei.

Nel mio silenzio annaspo: non ci sei.

NdA: Draculo tutto tenero e solo *________* per queste due, scritte assolutamente di getto, non m'è venuto nessun titolo ^^' - e me pensava ad un lavoro ordinato e strutturale!


	5. Senza titolo2

Nota dell'autrice: Dopo mesi e mesi di silenzio, finalmente aggiorno la raccolta nell'impeto di un momento di buon umore!

I pensieri dell'anima di Draco, che in fondo mi piace pensare "innocente" (emm… ok, nel suo genere e nei limiti del possibile ^^'''), fantasticando su Harry. Ovviamente questo ragazzo è alquanto lugubre e depresso… Su su, Dracuccio, non fare quella faccia… da bravo… punta la bacchetta da qualche altra parte…. Possiamo parlarne, sai?

Alla mia Eliula, come il resto, come piccolo regalino natalizio.

Commentate!

Odore di pioggia e rose appassite,

carne putrida in una stanza;

non ho più le mani aperte e protese

respiro con più riluttanza

che le canzoni alle fiere di maggio:

frasi sguaiate, già udite,

tutte gridate alla luna in omaggio

non hanno coscienza o pretese.

Ma qui non arriva più il sole.

S'è vista la tua ombra scivolare

All'angolo della mia notte,

sul peso sospeso di pietre antiche

ad accecare gli occhi al cielo.

Ed ho dichiarato peccaminoso

Volerti soltanto toccare;

per non sentirmi negare la voce

poterti in silenzio invocare.

Ma qui non arriva più il sole.

Forse ho soltanto sognato il tuo canto

Frusciare con l'acqua di fonte,

di quelle fonti sofferte fra il grano

che piangono sempre sì piano

sopra un tramonto affranto, o un giorno spento.

Forse è stato solo un richiamo ,

dell'ultimo stremo silenzio, a sera,

del pulpito della mattina.

Ma qui non arriva più il sole.

Noi stesi a dormire, non sotto le stelle,

là dove non ci sono sogni

reinvocavamo l'ecò nella valle

fra i ghigni di fauni bambini.

La mia innocenza intatta, la tua oscura

Sparsa dovunque in quei mattini

Quando contava poco o nulla tutto:

soltanto infinitade eterna.

Ma qui non arriva più il sole.

Povere perle cadute in un atto

Tradito di semplice amore!

Povere perle cadute sul fiume

Dissecco quando il giorno muore

E non ritrova la sperata sera

Su un letto di ghiaie e di more

Colte da gesto amaro, e senza sapore!

Oh perle che nessuno vuole!

Qui non arriva più il sole.


End file.
